Alois, Ciel rozedrganie
by Destruction-Darling
Summary: Krótkie, symboliczne opowiadanie, stanowiące coś w rodzaju podsumowania osoby Aloisa. Moje pierwsze fanfiction, pisane pod wpływem impulsu. Zapraszam do czytania ;


**Cześć wszystkim ;) Chciałabym zaprezentować moje pierwsze fanfiction, zainspirowane anime Kuroshitsuji. Zapraszam do czytania i bardzo proszę o wszelkie opinie ;)**

Komnata Aloisa Trancy jest cicha. Nienaturalnie wręcz, zważając na fakt, iż przez większość czasu pobrzmiewają w nim krzyki, jęki, okrutny, ironiczny śmiech lub po prostu muzyka. Bynajmniej, bezdźwięk ten nie jest spowodowany nieobecnością chłopca. Chłopca, który klęczy teraz nagi na podłodze, wpatrując się w nicość. Chłopca, w oczach którego stoją gorzkie łzy.

Alois Trancy nie ma przed sobą tajemnic. Nie oszczędza się. Nie widzi sensu ustawiania blokad w swoim umyśle, by odseparować się od wspomnień i doświadczeń. Kontempluje on swoje nieszczęście. Rozkłada je na czynniki pierwsze, dokładnie smakuje i zostawia, porozrzucane po kontach własnego mózgu, pozwalając mu gnić. Prawdopodobnie właśnie to sprawiło, że młoda istota jest tak niewiarygodnie wypalona od wewnątrz.

Blondyn pamięta wszystko wyraźnie. Każda sekunda jego nieszczęścia jest wyryta w zniszczonym umyśle. Desperacja, smutek, ból, to wszystko można zobaczyć w oczach chłopca. Alois Trancy jest człowiekiem złamanym.

Motyl, którego skrzydła zmiażdżył rano między palcami, nie może latać. Już nigdy nie poleci. Chłopiec nie widzi powodu, by czuć z tego powodu żal. Jego nikt nie żałuje. Nad nim nikt się nie lituje. Nikt nie darzy go miłością. I bezbronne, zrozpaczone dziecko nie potrafi zrozumieć dlaczego.

Nie podnosi się z kolan, gdy słyszy odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Zostaje jednak wyrwany z transu, przez co powoli zaczyna do niego docierać ból, jaki sprawia mu od kilku godzin twarda podłoga. Szczególnie, gdy zaczyna lekko wibrować od ciężaru kroków.  
- Osobie o twojej pozycji nie wypada witać gości w takim stanie, nie uważasz? – do uszu Aloisa dociera niski, chłodny głos Ciel'a Phantomhive. Na twarzy chłopca pojawia się wymuszony uśmiech.  
- Moja nagość ci nie odpowiada? – mówi i próbuje wstać, lecz chwieje się na zdrętwiałych nogach. Przywrócone nagle krążenie odbiera mu władzę nad własnym ciałem, przez co po chwili boleśnie uderza ono o podłogę.  
- Żałosne – cedzi Ciel przez zęby. – Nie masz za grosz szacunku dla samego siebie?  
Spojrzenie Aloisa zamarza, jednak uśmiech nie spełza z jego ust.  
- Pomyśleć Phantomhive - zaczyna kpiąco – że po wszystkim co przeszedłeś dalej dbasz o detale. Nie byłeś, co prawda gwałcony, tak jak ja, ale wciąż… naprawdę Ciel, odpycha cię nagość? Ciebie, który tyle razy widziałeś prawdziwą ludzką naturę, obrzydza cielesność? – Drżenie głosu chłopca niemal idealnie maskuje drwina. Odpycha się od podłogi, by po raz kolejny spróbować przyjąć wyprostowaną pozycję. Tym razem z sukcesem. Robi kilka kroków w stronę swojego gościa.  
- Okryj się, Alois – ucina brunet, odwracając z niesmakiem głowę. Rzuca w rozmówcę lekkim materiałem prześcieradła, które zostaje kompletnie zignorowane; zsuwa się gładko po bladej skórze klatki piersiowej, bioder i nóg, by wreszcie spocząć przy zadbanych stopach.  
- Tak opanowany, tak zimny, tak martwy – mamrocze Trancy, bezwiednie zbliżając się do Ciela.  
- Co powiedziałeś? – Ton chłopca staje się gniewny. Nie ma jednak szansy powiedzieć nic więcej, bo zaskoczenie odbiera mu zdolność mówienia, kiedy Alois Trancy ujmuje twarz gościa w dłonie i składa na jego ustach krótki, wilgotny pocałunek sinych od chłodu warg.  
- Jeśli jest na świecie osoba, która wie kim jestem, to jesteś nią ty. Co, nie ukrywam, raczej mnie cieszy, Ciel. Jeśli chcesz możesz już odejść – mamrocze blondyn pod nosem.

A Phantomfive odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi, zdezorientowany i smutny, jakby część ciężaru niesionego codziennie przez Aloisa teraz przygniatała od teraz też jego barki, uświadamiając mu, jak niewielki jest jego własny. Czuje odcisk warg blondyna na jego własnych. Nie ma w nim ani trochę pożądania, pasji czy sympatii. Tylko…  
- Do widzenia, Alois.  
Nie słychać odpowiedzi.

Komnata Aloisa Trancy jest cicha.


End file.
